The present invention relates to a data processing system for processing sales data, per slip, at restaurants and the like.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 52-67937, a conventional data processing system, as installed for example in restaurants, comprises a plurality of input terminals for inputting data on the food which is ordered, an electronic computer for accumulating the data from the input terminals, a display for displaying the data output by the computer representing the ordered food, and a printer for printing the data which is output, following certain processing, from the computer. The respective input terminals have a printer for printing the data on the ordered goods onto an order slip.
Since, however, the conventional data processing installation is of such a type that all the inputting, processing and display functions are performed by directly utilizing the computer, an electronic computer is required which has a relatively high data processing capacity. Furthermore, it is necessary to perform complex processing operations on the computer. Consequently, an electronic computer must be selected with a processing capacity and capability matching the size of the restaurant. As a result, a standard data processing system may be inadequate for a large-scale restaurant in terms of the required processing capacity, and even one for a small-size restaurant may be too expensive for that kind of business due to the computer requirements which must, nevertheless, be available.